


Quadrants (Originally written by Rockinmuffin)

by peristeronicAvian



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: And The Violet-Blooded Douche Reacts Accordingly, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Culture Shock, Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, In Which The Reader Keeps Accidentally Hate-Flirting Without Realizing It, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peristeronicAvian/pseuds/peristeronicAvian
Summary: Troll romance sure is weird!You, Eridan, and all the quadrants. All of them.





	Quadrants (Originally written by Rockinmuffin)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quadrants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557926) by [Rockinmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/pseuds/Rockinmuffin). 



> yooooooo my voice acting especially for eridan aint great and this was recorded with a gaming headset but its a gift for an ampora accent lovvin buddy o mine so enjoy the trashy microphone noises >3>

**SOUNCLOUD LINK** : [WAV](https://soundcloud.com/bleppin-higgens/quadrants-1) (SIZE 73.8 MBs) **DOWNLOAD** : [GOOGLE DRIVE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1st5ppQ9-ZigQQQ6qF4tafFabmS4nUU-i) Length = **7:19**


End file.
